greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laboratory animal suppliers in the United Kingdom
Laboratory animal suppliers in the United Kingdom breed animals such as rodents, rabbits, dogs, cats and primates which they sell to licensed establishments for scientific experimentation. Many have found themselves at the centre of animal rights protests against animal testing. Conn, P. Michael and Parker, James V (2008). The Animal Research War, Palgrave Macmillan, ISBN 978-0230600140 Campaign tactics have included leafleting, demonstrations, verbal and physical intimidation, false accusations of criminal activity such as paedophilia, destruction of property, arson, the use of explosive devices and even a grave-robbing. The effect of the campaigns has been to put many smaller breeders out of business and concentrate the market to a few larger players, or to force pharmaceutical companies and universities to breed animals in-house. For example, after Shamrock Farm closed in 2000, there were no commercial importers of laboratory primates left in the UK. To cope with this shortage, Cambridge University planned to build Europe's largest primate facility. However, they withdrew their plans following a concerted campaign by animal rights activists. The trend has been for companies that experiment on animals to threaten to pull out of the UK. Extremist animal rights activists pose main threat to economy, The Times, December 10th 2004.. The chief executive of GlaxoSmithKline, Jean-Pierre Garnier has said: "I work hard to bring in investment to the United Kingdom and have talked many times to friends who are in the pharmaceutical and biotechnology businesses about moving here. But there is one issue that exists only in the UK and nowhere else has a comparative effect from extreme actions by animal rights activists." Glaxo chief: animal rights cowards are terrorising us, The Telegraph, 27th April 2004. Current UK laboratory animal breeders This is a list of commercial laboratory animal breeders in the UK. * B&K Universal, Grimston, Aldbrough, Hull, East Yorkshire. Breeders of primates, dogs, and rodents. Who are B & K Universal, B&K. * Charles River Laboratories, Inc., Margate, Kent. Breeders of chickens, rabbits and rodents. Buyers Guide: Charles River Laboratories UK, Lab Animal. * Harlan, Blackthorn, Bicester, Oxfordshire. Breeders of rodents. "Who is Harlan UK?", British Union for the Abolition of Vivisection. * Harlan Interfauna, Sapley, Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire. Breeders of beagles and rabbits. "Who is Harlan UK?", British Union for the Abolition of Vivisection. * Highgate Rabbit Farm, Normanby-by-Spital, Lincolnshire. Breeders of rabbits. Animal Liberation Group Raids Farm, Lincolnshire Echo, February 9th 2008. Former breeders that have closed down This is a list of former commercial laboratory animal breeders in the UK. * Consort Kennels, Herefordshire. Breeders of beagles and primate holding centre. Closed in 1997.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 522. * Darley Oaks Farm, Newchurch, Staffordshire. Breeders of guinea pigs. Closed in 2006. Targeted guinea pig farm closes, BBC News, August 23rd 2005. * Hillgrove Farm, Witney, Oxfordshire. Breeders of cats. Closed in 1999. Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 536. * Hylyne Rabbits, Lymm, Cheshire. Closed in 1994.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 343-344. * Oxford University Park Farm, Oxfordshire. Breeders of beagles, cats, guinea pigs, rabbits, pigs, sheep, goats and primate holding centre. Closed in 1999.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 577. * Regal Group UK, Great Bookham, Surrey. Breeders of rabbits. Closed in 2000. Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 582-583. * Shamrock Farm, Small Dole, West Sussex. Importers of primates. Closed in 2000.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 570. * Sky Commercial Rabbit Farm, Meltham, Nr Huddersfield, West Yorkshire. Closed in 1994.Mann, Keith. From Dusk 'til Dawn: An insider's view of the growth of the Animal Liberation Movement. Puppy Pincher Press, 2007, p. 318. References Category:Animal rights Category:Animal testing Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Science and technology in the United Kingdom